Derek&Stiles Fest: Abandonment
by Woman-of-the-night
Summary: "I hate you!" The shorter male shouted at the man standing in front of him, head hanging.  "I know" was his only response.  "You left me" he sobbed. He had sobbed like he had for the past five years. Slight mention Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is just something that popped into my head last, really late last night...so it might not be that good.**

**Mpreg is mentioned.**

**Abandonment: Third Person POV**

* * *

><p>"I hate you!" The shorter male shouted at the man standing in front of him, head hanging.<p>

"I know" was his only response.

"You left me" he sobbed. He had sobbed like he had for the past five years. He had been alone for five years, abandoned.

He was met with silence

"Why?" he asked dejectedly. The question he had been asking himself for years

"I don't know." The dark- haired male responded, oddly enough it sounded like the truth. Shame was heard in his voice

"I needed you…we needed you." He told him, voice laced with anger and betrayal.

"I'm sorry." He lifted his gray-on-green eyes to meet the broken brown eyes before him. The brown eyed male knew he was. He could feel it. He's been sensing it for years.

"I know."

Derek looked down at the man he abandoned, his mate. Turning his head slightly when a little girl maybe of maybe four years, came out of the house. The other person he had abandoned. His face showed no emotion. Insides he was cracking. He abandoned them. He didn't know why. When he told him he was pregnant, he freaked and left. He's regretted it ever since.

"Go back inside Laura." The younger one said, it came out more strictly and angrily then he had meant it to. Little Laura frowned at his tone, she looked at the other man standing in front of the of man that has taken care of her since she was born and her frown increased but listened to her father. When she was safe inside, the short-haired brunette turned back to the man in front of him, the man that left him alone and confused and vulnerable; the man that no matter how much he denied it, he was still in love with.

"You named her Laura." Surprise and gratefulness heavily present in his voice

"Yes." He replied curtly

"Why?" Derek asked curiously.

"So she could have a connection to her other father." He would never deny his child the connection, the relationship, she deserved with the other man that made her.

"Can we fix this?" Derek asked, hopeful.

"I don't know" he replied. He really didn't know; though somewhere inside him he knew that they would. They were bonded after all.

The gray eyes of the older male saddened. He grabbed the brunette's neck and brought their faces together, lips smashing. The brunette didn't move, didn't respond. The werewolf whimpered when he felt no response, and began to pull away. Stiles pulled him back engaging in the kiss before pulling away, breathing heavy.

"Don't leave again." He pleaded; he knew he wouldn't be able to survive if it happened again.

"Never again." Derek vowed looking deep into the eyes he had missed desperately for the last five years.

"Good." Was the only response he was granted.

"I love you." He told him, trying to convince the man that, even though he didn't know why he had left, he stilled loved him after all these years. He was still his mate.

"I know you do…" and even though Stiles still loved him he wasn't ready to admit it. He knew, though, that things would only get better from here on out. He was back and soon the abandonment he suffered would only be a distant memory.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you liked it!<strong>

**Review!**


	2. AN Sequel!

A/N: Sequel!

So I will be doing a sequel to this story because a reviewer requested it. It is called **Here For Good**. Be sure to check it out!


	3. AN Chapter Story

A/N: Chapter Story!

So due to the overwhelming requests via PM and a couple reviews I have decided to make this a chapter story! I have the plot line all set up and organized; I just want to update my two major stories- Broken and My Mate- before I begin writing this. Also with school starting up soon I don't know how much time I will have on my hands. Regardless I will write this story and the first chapter should be up sometime in the next couple of weeks! Thank you for reading the story! I am so glad you all have liked it so much!

***I will post when the story has been posted in A/N chapters here and in "Here For Good" and to the people who requested it I will personally send a message letting you know when it is up so stay tuned to the stories. Also I will post the heads up on my other stories My Mate and Broken for anyone who is subscribed to them!

Thank you!


	4. AN: Chapter Story is UP!

A/N: The Story Is Here!

So I have the first chapter up and ready! The story is called _Hardships Of An Eternal Love. _It will be rated T for now and I have not yet decided whether or not to add a lemon to the story; that will all depend on what the readers want. If I do add an M-rated scene then I will change the rating. There will be mentioning of Mpreg (male pregnancy)! So if you don't like the concept please do not read. I do not mind a bad review if it is because the story is badly written but I hate bad reviews over the content of the story that I have forewarned people about. **Abandonment + Here For Good are going to be outtakes from this story and will be included in the story. I will probably rewrite them either Derek's or Stiles' POV, I am not sure yet. One more thing I am looking for a beta for this story so anyone interested please feel free to PM!**

**Thank you once again!**


End file.
